Don't be a fag Kenny!
by Cabixan
Summary: A few years later when the gang are teens. Stan and Kenny decides to take a walk to Stark's Pond to kill some times and discuss how life sucks as a teen. Hints of Stan x Kenny, Stenny


A short story I wrote today when I was bored. Now I should totally get back to doing important stuff.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Don't be a fag Kenny," Stan said as he chuckled at Kenny's insecurities.

'_I've just told him that one of the reasons why I always have my hood up is because I can't control my hair at all. He other reasons is because it's comfy, it's cold without it and that it's one of my signatures. Right now I'm enjoying a walk with my friend Stan as we just ditched the fat-ass behind as he went to buy some cheesypoffs or something, not that we really cared. Kyle had caught a cold so he was forced to stay at home because he had a high fever. That left me alone with Stan and because I'm so poor we really had no choice to do something that's for free. That's pretty much the situation as it stands now. ' _

"Hey, Dude, do you still have your PSP?" Stan asked.

"No, Cartman stole it when I was protecting Heaven from Hell," Kenny said.

"Then why didn't you kick him in the balls to get it back?" Stan asked.

"I did, but then he had already broken it!"

"Ah, weak!" Stan groaned and looked up in the sky, "Why are we actually even hanging out with that dude? I can't even remember. Do you think we got paid or something."

"Hell if I know. But one thing is for certain, that we should get more money and at least every month!"

Stan smiled, "Hell yeah!" then he thought for a moment, "Wait, dude, isn't that two things?"

"Argh, fuck!" Kenny sighed.

Then they spotted Mr. Garrison outside of the bar Lesbos. As they walked pass him Kenny caught the word 'dykes' coming from him.

"Mr. Garrison became a woman so he wouldn't be gay, but then he became a dyke so he changed back to a man," Kenny whispered over to Stan, "That's my theory. Man... That Garrison has some thorny problems."

"Did you like Mr. Garrison better when he was a woman or a man?" Stan suddenly asked when they had left Lesbos and Garrison out of sight. I reflected on the most memorable times with Garrison as a man and woman to see which I preferred the most.

"No idea dude," Kenny answered, "But I'm sure grateful that we don't have him as a teacher anymore."

"Yeah, me too," Stan said and stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. "You know, we could play videogames at my place. But since we played at my place last weekend, my mom said that we should be doing something outside this weekend."

"Then... Let's take a walk to Stark's Pond and then back at your place." Kenny suggested and pulled Stan's arm to the direction of where the pond is. He looked a bit embarrassed of sudden physical contact though he's wearing a jacket.

"Ah, Ken, what the?"

Kenny chuckled as pulled Stan into him and placed his arm over Stan's shoulder, "Come on! Let's kill some time at Stark's Pond," With his free hand he poked Stan on the cheek.

'_Is he teasing me?!'_ Stan thought as he felt his face grow warmer and not only from the warmth from Kenny. _'I can't really tell if he's smiling because he has his hood up…'_

Protesting inside his head, he let Kenny lead him until they were both standing in front of the pond.

"It's been a while," Kenny then suddenly said as he slipped his arm down from Stan's shoulder.

"It's almost as you've totally forgotten that this pond actually is a part of South Park," Stan took a step closer and bent down on his knees to look closer at his reflection in the water. "We sure have some nice memories from this place. I have to admit, I kinda miss those old days when it wasn't so important to climb up that damn social ladder and that everyone's obsessed with the popular people."

Kenny sighed, "Hmm… Maybe that's because you're jealous of them?"

"Hey!" Stan pulled up some of the grass he sat in and threw it at Kenny. The wind carried the grass to Kenny's knee and then continued to float away.

He chuckled, "Lol, that's... very manly of you..."

"Shut up!"

"So, what's going on between you and Wendy?" Kenny asked as he sat down next to Stan. "I haven't seen you with her for quite some time."

Stan sighed, "Yeah... we broke up again. You're kinda slow to notice though. This is the longest break we ever had."

"You're constantly on and off. I'm just happy that you're not going all emo every time you guys break up."

"Well, aren't you on a sarcastic mood today? Guess teasing me never gets old."

Kenny grinned, "Of course not! And now that you're all alone, you get extra vulnerable," he paused, "Which makes it more fun..."

Stan laughed and punched Kenny on his shoulder, "Fuck you, dude!" He said and laid himself down in the grass and stretched his arms and legs before he let out a loud sigh. He then tossed his hat aside. "Dude... spring in South Park is awesome, but I always get to careless and dress too lightly."

"I think Kyle's that way too. How else would he catch a cold so easily this time of the year?" Kenny said and laid himself down next to Stan. "Hey... since it's almost always winter in South Park it just feels plain weird. You know, dressing lightly. How am I going to dress to continue keeping my speech muffled and still look good?"

Stan chuckled, "Man, Kenny, don't be such a fag and just wear what you feel like wearing?"

"You already said that before, you know." Kenny said and sat up again, "Have you already forgotten about the important social ladders?"

"Yeah, but... Kenny, aren't you hot in that?" Stan suddenly asked.

"I'm not the type that gets hot. I'm more in to the comfort," Kenny replied without thinking and misinterpreted what he said.

Stan laughed at first before he calmed himself down and said, "You do know that it's early spring and that it's quite warm today. We're not eight anymore, it's okay to remove your hat."

Kenny sighed and pulled back his hood. The warm spring breeze blew through his hair and looked at his friend next to him. His friend had a silly smile plastered on his lips and placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Some things are always the same while other stuff changes with the years."

"Totally…" Kenny answered quietly as he brushed his hand through his air and looked out on the calm surface of the pond.


End file.
